berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This page lists the events that occurred in the Berserk series. Events in this timeline are formatted according to their relative position to the Birth of Guts (BG), Before the Eclipse (BE), and After the Eclipse (AE). Circa 1000 BG The western continent was unified by the Emperor Gaiseric, with Midland as chief kingdom. Soon the city became place of dissoluteness, and a wise opponent of the emperor is exiled to the Tower of Conviction, where he invoked God. The Midland Kingdom that Gaiseric created was destroyed in the first Eclipse that resulted, the ruler having faded into legend while the first of the God Hand, Void, is born. But that event also marked the rise of a warrior who would fight Void as he recruited more members to the God Hand. This warrior is aided by the witch Flora as he acquired the Berserker Armour to aid in his battle. Circa 300 BG Nosferatu Zodd, a cruel warrior, became an Apostle of the God Hand and rival of the warrior as he relinquished the armor to Flora's safe keeping while known reduced to a skeletal being. At that time, through the God Hand's manipulations, several cults are formed the Holy See Religious Order raising the religion of the land. The Holy See's founders reshaped all the sanctuaries devoted to the elemental spirits to their needs, building the holy city of St. Albion around the Tower of Conviction. Circa 80 BG Among all the kingdoms built after the end of Gaiseric empire, Midland and Tudor are well known through the One Hundred Year War that began when Tudor conquered the fortress of Doldrey. In the country of Kushan, the tribe of assassins known as the Bākiraka were exiled for political reasons. Circa 30 BG Though magic has become a superstition with the Elves that once flourished having left their homes as a consequence of the Holy See's actions, Flora still offered help to Paneria’s inhabitants,e.g. the little Morgan. Godo the blacksmith was commissioned to forge a sword fit to slay a dragon. The King didn’t like the Dragonslayer, and the blacksmith was forced to withdraw himself on the mountains, where he still worked. In a cave, once inhabited by the elves, he found good minerals. Circa 15 BG The Vandimion bank, owned by the wealthy Federico de Vandimion III, who was in business with the Holy See, provided money to Tudor. But neither Chuder, nor Midland were capable to change the situation between them. 18 BE Shisu, Gambino's lover, picks up Guts, just born from a cadaver hanging by its neck. The Skull Knight continues in his revenge against the God Hand and Apostles, eating their Behelits. 15 BE In Windham, main city of Midland, the King and the Queen celebrated the birth of Charlotte, their daughter. Shisu dies because of plague, and Gambino with reluctance trains Guts in the art of the sword. 9 BE Guts was sold into prostitution for a night to fellow mercenary Donovan by Gambino. Soon after, Guts gets vengeance by killing Donovan. 7 BE Forced to defend himself from Gambino, who had gone crazy, Guts plunged his sword into his foster father’s neck. Chased away by Gambino's friends, he went from battle to battle in different mercenary armies. The three male sons of Frederic III: Giorgio, Poliziano and Magnifico struggled for the succession to their father, while Farnese, his daughter, spoiled and restless, was calmed down only by Serpico, her sevant and secret half-brother. In the Midlands, the Royal Family was stricken by a heavy mourning: the Queen had an untimely death. The King got married to another woman who had a secret liaison with General Julius, brother of the King. As a child of humble-birth who is destined to realize his ambitious dream of someday ruling the kingdom, Griffith sets up a gang of robbers which included a miner named Pippin, a former bandit named Corkus, a tumbler named Judeau, and the then 12 year old Casca. The Band of the Hawk was born. 5 BE Recruited by Lord Gennon, a perverted squire, the Band of the Hawk began to gain fame. Griffith spends a night with Lord Gennon, sleeping with him for money. In Midland, the King placed side by side the assassins guilds of Bākiraka to his armies: the White Dragon, the White Tiger, Arclow e Tumel. In a county not interested in the war, the Count was chasing after heretics, but he found out that his beloved wife is involved in the cult of the evil. Betrayed and tormented, he became an Apostle and start to make unjustified massacres. Vargas, the castle doctor, escaped, stealing the Behelit from the Count. 4 BE Guts defeats Bazuso, a heavily armored mercenary and the famed 30-man slayer, and attracts Griffith's attention. Provoked by Corkus, he maims and injures some members of the Band of the Hawk. Dan, one of Corkus's friends, was killed by Guts. Casca intervens but was overwhelmed by Guts' strength. Griffith defeats Guts twice, then he forces him to join the Hawks. In a village destroyed by flames, Godo saves little Erica and adopts her as his daughter. The King of Midland founds the Black Dog Knights led by Wyald, a prisoner and Apostle of the God Hand. 2 BE Rosine, tired of living with her family and obsessed by the tale of Peekaf, decides to leave her house and heads to Misty Valley, where she becomes an Apostle in exchange for her parents' lives. The Black Dog Knights are banished for the crimes committed. 1 BE The Band of the Hawk defeats the Black Sheep Iron Spears Heavy Knights of Tudor and is recruited by Midland for the One Hundred Year War. In Vritannis the patriarch of Vandimion sends her daughter to a convent. Farnese de Vandimion becomes the commander of Holy Iron Chain Knights, the papal army, supported by Serpico and Azan. Their first mission is to repress an heretical internal movement. Serpico, pressured by Farnese and the fact that he would end up like his mother, burns his mother at the stake as a heretic. She thought that Serpico was her master and asked if her son was doing well under his service. Guts confronts Nosferatu Zodd during the siege, whose presence cements the existence of demons and ethereal creatures to both Guts and Griffith. Zodd foretells Guts' demise when Griffith's morale (and subsequently, his dream) is eventually crushed. The Hawks' presence at the court is not well received by the noblemen, especially those of the Conservative wing. Minister Foss succeeds in setting Count Julius against Griffith, but a failed assassination attempt results in the death of the noble with his son and heir to the throne, Adonis, both killed by Guts. Griffith discusses with Charlotte about the value of friendship. Guts and Casca accidentally overhear this conversation, and whilst Casca's thoughts about the speech are never explored at any length ot time, a highly introspective Guts is revealed to be deeply unsettled by the revelation. The King of Midland carries out the final attack on Chuder, which has been weakened by internal problems. During the battle against the Blue Whale Knights, Guts and Casca manage to forge a deeper sense of mutual understanding. An ambush by Adon Coborlwitz engages Guts against 100 of Tudor's soldiers. Guts becomes a legend on the battlefields thanks to this incident and is eventually dubbed as The Hundred Man Slayer. The King orders the Band of the Hawk to recapture Doldrey, and only Owen and Laban were supporting Griffith and his army. They defeat the Purple Rhino Knights of Lord Boscogn and the Governor Gennon, and conquer the fort using stratagem. Midland wins the One Hundred Year War. Flora takes Schierke as an apprentice, accompanied by Ivalera the elf. Griffith foils another conspiracy against him, led by Minister Foss and the Queen, who is eventually killed as a result. Foss was coerced into betraying other conspirators when Griffith kidnapped his daughter. Guts announces his departure from the Band of the Hawk seeking to follow his own dream. However, the truth behind this is that Griffith does not consider the Band of the Hawk as his friends, and that they are merely pebbles that are on his path to his dream. For him, a friend is someone who is of equal status. Burdened by it, he decides to leave. Griffith fails in his attempt to stop him, and in his subsequent depression he chooses to spend the night with Princess Charlotte. On that fateful night, one of the servants witnesses Griffith and Charlotte's activity and decides to tell it to the King. When morning comes, Griffith is captured by the guards. This results in his incarceration and torture which lasts for over a year. Griffith confronts the King with his lust for his own daughter, which drives the King insane. Consumed by jealousy, the King attempts to rape Princess Charlotte but fails to do so, then falls ill. Because of what Griffith did, the Band of the Hawk are considered as fugitives. With their titles presumably relinquished, the Hawks are forced into hiding from the King’s troops as well as other bounty hunters. Guts meets the Skull Knight, who foretells about the Band of the Hawk and its demise during the Eclipse. 0 BE Guts spends an entire year living with Godo and Erica. He confronts and defeats Silat in a tournament, from which he learns that the Hawk are now a gang of robbers in hiding. Guts saves his friends from Silat's attack and pledges his service to them in the hopes of rescuing Griffith and rebuilding their army. Guts and Casca make love and conceive their child. Casca, Judeau, Pippin and Guts head towards Windham to save Griffith, who had been imprisoned under the Tower of Rebirth. Thanks to Charlotte's help, they enter the castle and release Griffith, whose physical anatomy and mental stability had become severely compromised due to prolonged torture. The other division of the Band of the Hawk is attacked by Rosine, The Count, and the Guardian Insects. Only Rickert survives the ordeal when the Skull Knight intervenes, driving them away knowing the role Rickert would later fulfill following the Eclipse. Rickert is found by a company of circus performers; he meets an elf called Puck, who had left Elfhelm, and a fortune-teller who foretells a change for all the people in the world. Defeating the Bākiraka killers who were sent by the ill-stricken King to pursuit Guts and capture Griffith, Guts' party flees from the capital, being pursued by Wyald and his Black Dog Knights. Wyald is mortally wounded by Guts and killed by Nosferatu Zodd when he tries to harm Griffith. After losing his last thread of sanity, Griffith attempts to commit suicide, but fails to do so. Blood from his attempt causes his Behelit to activate and triggers the Eclipse. He then sacrifices the Band of the Hawk to become Femto and fulfil his dream. Void, Slan, Conrad and Ubik all welcome the Fifth God Hand, while the former Band of the Hawk are demolished and eaten by the denizens of the interstice. The first one to be killed was Pippin, who tried to defend Casca while she stared blankly at the horror that was occurring in front of them right now. Judeau rescues Casca and leaves Pippin. He yells her that since she is now the General of the Hawks, so long as she lived the Hawks could go on. Judeau gets killed while defending Casca and never got the chance to tell her his true feelings for her. Casca tries to fight the Apostles but gets overpowered by them and stripped. The Raiding party scrambles around. Corkus and his friends are attacked, and only Corkus managed to run away. He convinces himself that everything was a dream: the Band of the Hawk, the fame, glory, and being a knight. He sees a woman there, who was actually an Apostle and devoured him as he started to touch her. Meanwhile, Guts falls down into a river of blood. He comes across Gaston, the former deputy leader of the Raiders and the most loyal of all to Guts. He then muses himself that everything was a dream and that he followed Griffith because "he looked like a man out of legend". His head explodes and a worm-like Apostle comes out. Guts tried to killed it with Gaston's sword but it was too quick. He then sees Pippin, whom he thought was alive. When he approached him, his upper and lower body were torn apart. It turns out that he was killed by the Count, who then ate him in front of Guts. Already furious at the deaths of all his comrades, Guts turns around and sees Casca being held by the demons, naked, bleeding all over and unconscious. He goes berserk and starts attacking the Apostles. His left arm was caught in the jaws of one of them. Femto is finally born and rapes Casca and forces Guts to watch in horror. Guts chisels off his left arm, held in the jaws of Borkoff, with a broken sword in an attempt to stop Femto, but is held down by more demons and his right eye clawed out as Casca passed out and he fell unconscious screaming. The Skull Knight breaches the interstice, saving Guts and Casca from their fate and causing a disturbance within the flow of causality. By chance, Rickert arrives there before Zodd and the Skull Knight began their duel. The Skull Knight suddenly comes out of the Eclipse, together with Guts and Casca. Rickert uses fairy dust to heal the two while Skull Knight prepares for another duel with Zodd. Zodd sees Guts and tells Skull Knight that they will have their duel some other time in order to honor Guts' amazing luck of surviving the Eclipse. The Holy See's department for the evaluation of the miracles, deciphering an Apocalyptic prophecy of an angel born on the fifth Eclipse, instructs the Holy Iron Chain Knights to find the red lake mentioned in the scripture for confirmation. Farnese reaches the red lake, finding what remain of the Hawks, concluding the angel to be the "Hawk of Darkness". Guts wakes up in Godo's mine, attended by Rickert and Erica, and found Casca, her mind destroyed by her traumatic experience during the Eclipse. Guts runs away from the mine due to the intense grief of his allies while vowing revenge on Griffith. By then, the Skull Knight who reveals to Guts what life he and Casca would live now as surviving sacrifices forever hunted by restless spirits of the dead. Furthermore, Casca gave birth to a deformed infant: Guts's unborn child that has been tainted by Griffith's spiritual essence. The child disappears with the sunrise, the Skull Knight taking his leave while saying the child would always return its parents while advising Guts that he would need to become evil to hunt evil.. Guts then decides to leave Casca to Erica and Rickert to start his hunt for the Apostles. As farewell gift, Rickert gives Guts a fake left arm with a cannon and a repeater crossbow. He clads himself in black armor and black cape. Before he could leave, an Apostle comes inside the house and attacks Guts. Godo's armory is destroyed as a result. Guts found the Dragonslayer and uses it to kill the Apostle. Godo permits Guts to use the Dragonslayer. Guts finds and kills many Apostles, gaining the bad reputation of The Black Swordsman. The Holy Iron Chain Knights are instructed to find Guts as he might have a connection to the Apocalypse. 2 AE Guts kills the Snake Baron at the village of Koka and saves Puck who followed him but was considered by Guts a nuisance. Guts arrived in the city of the Count, and takes a Behelit from the old Vargas. After a battle with Zondark the commander of the city’s army, Guts enters the Apostle’s castle, and after a cruel battle, he mortally wounded the Count, under the eyes of the his young daughter Theresia. The Count used the Behelit and Guts finally comes face to face with the God Hand again, only to be unable to kill Griffith who has mastered his powers as Femto. When the Count learned his only chance to live again is by sacrificing his daughter, his hesitance resulted with him dragged into the Abyss by the souls bound to it. Theresia swears revenge to Guts, who simply left. Puck notice's Guts crying while walking away. Isidro runs away from home, dreaming of following the Band of the Hawk and its Raiding Team’s commander. 3 AE Guts saves Jill from a gang of bandits and a spectral tree and learned that the near villages are assaulted Rosine and the "elves" she sired from children. Though Guts manages to eventually defeat her, and the natures of Apostles and their sires reverting to human form after death, his disposal of the familiars is see as an act of mass murder by the Holy Iron Chain Knights as they finally encounter him after years of investigation. After seeing the manifestion of his inner darkness that has begun to form from each kill he made since beginning his journey while finally accepting Puck as a comrade, Guts is captured by the Iron Chain Knights. Luckily, Guts escaped with Puck's help while taking Farnese de Vandimion as she bares witness to the spirits he fends against nightly. The next day, Serpico rescued Farnese and has a brief scuffle with Guts. But the event would tarnish the Iron Chain Knights' reputation. In the outskirts of St. Albion, a person on the fringes of society invoked the God Hand and becomes the Egg-Shaped Apostle by offering the world as it is in an act of self-sacrifice. Soon after, everyone in Midland has a prophetic dream of the coming of plague, invaders, and their savior: The Hawk of Light. Nosferatu Zodd received a visit of the Hawk of Light as he is commanded to go to St. Albion. While Laban receives word that the king of Midland has passed before Windham is taken over by an invasion army from Kushan. Farnese would be placed in charge of escorting refugees from Windham and other villages to St. Albion. At the same time, Casca ran off and ends up in the company of a harlot named Luca who is among the refugees, keeping her from being violated by her clients. The Holy See also placed Farnese in the service of their fanatic inquisitor Mozgus to oversee the chaos that has risen in St. Albion due to the cult of the Goddess of Flame committing murders of their priesthood. Guts has a similar dream of seeing Casca bring burned, the Demon Child appearing to beseech him to go the location where its mother will die. When Guts returns to Godo's house to confirm his fears, learning the blacksmith's health is failing as his arsenal is refined, he realizes that he once again abandoned Casca like he did years ago. The following day, Guts begins his journey to St. Albion. Along the way, Guts gains a momentarily traveling companion named Isidro before leaving the youth to protect him from the restless spirits of Mozgus' executed victims. Guts then comes face to face with the Skull Knight, learning that Griffith is to regain corporeal form and that he must make a choice to stop him or save Casca. At Albion, the Egg-Shaped Apostle overseeing all events as Mozgus has Iron Chain Knights bring all heretics to him, the cult takes refugee in a cave to practice their horrific blood orgies and cannibalism. By chance, Casca followed one of Luca's apprentice harlots Nina, being abducted by the heretics upon believing her to be a witch. But her presence stirs the restless spirits within the cave as the Iron Chain Knights were able to enter, only to end up facing the possessed cultists and Guts as he kills their key member before facing Serpico in a duel. But Casca and Nina captured and taken to the Tower of Conviction where Mozgus placed the former in an iron maiden. However, it resulted in the blood of those who died in the chamber to come to live and consume those unable to escape it while forming around Casca with the Demon Child using up its life force to keep its mother safe. At that time, Guts and a rescue party consisting of Isidro, Luca, and Jerome enter the tower and enter an alliance with Farnese and Serpico to save Casca and Nina. But Casca is taken by Mozgus, after he and his disciples have been sired by the Egg-Shaped Apostle. As Luca is saved by the Skull Knight as they encounter the Egg-Shaped Apostle and mounds of human corpses, the tower partially destroyed, Mozgus attempts to burn Casca at the stake to put the dead back to sleep. But Guts kills Mozgus and the spiritual-possesses corpses and blood kill mostly everyone before all converging on the tower as the Egg-Shaped Apostle, having swallowed the dying Demon Child, performs the Incarnation Ceremony and ceases to be as a reconstituted Griffith emerges from the lifeless shell. Despite Silat arriving to St. Albion to witness his resurrection with orders to capture him, Griffith escapes on Zodd while Guts flees with Casca. Though she attempted to forget her first supernatural encounter, Farnese decides to follow the Black Swordsman for answers with Serpico following while Azan returns to the port city of Vritannis which under the control of the Holy See. On the way to Godo's home, Guts encounters an child Apostle who he ends up fighting. Once arriving to Godo's home and told by Erica that the blacksmith is dead, Guts learns that Griffith is visiting Rickert on the Hill of Swords. Guts's encounter with Griffith results in a fight with Zodd that destroys Godo's mine as Griffith orders Zodd to withdraw as they have work to do, this forces Guts to take Casca with him as Puck advises him that they should travel to his home in Elfhelm. As their journey, Guts and his group made a detour and ended up getting involved with Baron Balzac's scheme while unknowingly giving him his Behelit to become an Apostle. When winter comes, after alienating Casca from him when he nearly possessed by the Beast of Darkness as it deemed her a threat to his bloodlust, Guts crosses paths with Farnese, Serpico and Isidro as he allows them to join him to better protect Casca. Meanwhile, Griffith reforms the Band of the Hawk with Zodd and various other Apostles that include Grunbeld, Locus, Rakshas, and Irvine as members. The group also gains human members like Sonia, a girl with telepathic powers, and a Midland noble named Mule Wolflame. Schierke, sent to Midland by Flora, felt that Griffith is the reincarnation of a high level spirit while sensing his true nature. In Vritannis, all the armies of Tudor, Wardoria, Morgal, Randel, Balden, Nirce, Pharis, and Narna gather under the Holy See's command in response to the Kushan threat. But the countries have an alternate agenda in acquiring land from Midland in return for their assistance. 4 AE Guts and his traveling companions come across Morgan and help him reach the home of Flora despite Schierke's attempts to drive them off. It would be revealed Morgan came to beseech Flora's help in dispatching a pack of Trolls attacking his village. But Flora is too old to go and instead offers Schierke to preform the deed while convincing Guts to aid her ward by promising a protective talisman for Casca to conceal her presence from restless spirits while revealing information on the nature of the God Hand, the Behelits, and the Astral Realm. After the others are given weapons and armor to stand a chance against the trolls, Guts and his group arrive to the village with Schierke’s magic driving off the Trolls while Guts and Serpico respective slay an Ogre that came with the Trolls and a Kelpie attracted by the fight. However, Farnese and Casca are kidnapped and taken by the Trolls to their den within a dark layer of the astral plane known as Qliphoth. Once the others get Casca and Farnese to safety, Guts finds himself facing Slan who attempts to force him to activate the Behelit on his person. But Guts is saved by the Skull Knight, who tells Guts to wound Slan with the Dragonslayer which has become a weapon that harms astral beings while forced to reveal the Sword of Actuation that he created from ingesting Behelits for years. It was then that Guts realizes that he is now part of a group again. As the events unfold, Flora acts under the wish of the Skull Knight to prepare the Berserker Armor for Guts to use. Meanwhile, Griffith orchestrates an assault on Kushan-occupied Windham to rescue Charlotte while Ganishka is too occupied with a platoon of Apostle Hawk members under Locus after they saved Laban and the Resistance under Minister Foss from the Pishacas. At that time, Rakshas instills disillusionment in Silat by revealing the true nature of Ganishka as a rogue Apostle and monstrous armies of Pischacas and Daka that he had created. Griffith also sends another platoon of Apostle Hawk members under Grunbeld and Zodd to kill Flora among other possible threats to himself. While Grunbeld is displeased with the task as his force set Flora's home on fire, he decides to test his mantle against Guts before he is outfitted with the Berserker Armor and risks harm to himself to defeat the Apostle. Flora, having accepted her death to Schierke’s horror, transcends her existence to hold off Grunbeld so her apprentice and her new friends can flee. Days of physical healing later on a beach, Guts learns from the Skull Knight the dangers of overusing the Berserker Armor. He is also told that the king of Elfhelm Hanafubuku can restore Casca's mind, but gives Guts a word of caution if it is best to restore Casca's sanity. Casca meets a mysterious youth on the shore before the group is attacked by the Kushan empire's possessed animals, part of an advance force under Daiba who Ganshika sent to give their forces a foothold on the coastline around Vritannis. As the full moon increases the Berserk Armor's potency, Guts loses control and nearly kills his allies once the possessed animals are killed before a mysterious entity only he can see restores his sanity. The mysterious youth is no where to be seen soon after as the group decide to make their way to Vritannis with Farnese intending to use her familial ties to get them a ship. But as Farnese ends up accepting her brother Magnifico de Vandimion's marriage proposal to his friend Roderick of Schtauffen to enable her friends to continue without her or Serpico, Schierke and Isidro have a chance encounter with Sonia and Mule as they work together to save a group of Kushan children from a pirate Bonebeard. As she and Mule take the Kushan children with them, Sonia advises Schierke to leave Vritannis while she can. When Guts and his friends attempt to convince Farnese to not leave the group, Guts finding himself in another duel with Serpico, the Daiba makes his move with attack Vritannis with his armies of monsters while Ganishka projects himself in the city to declare war on the Holy See itself. As Guts's friends escape to Roderick ship, the Sea Horse, he uses the Bererker armor to face the monsters while Schierke astral projects herself to protect his consciousness from being overtaken by the Beast of Darkness. After an unlikely truce between himself and Zodd to defeat Ganishka's construct, Guts is forced to join the others rather than go after Griffith as he leads his army to defeat the overwhelming Kushan army send to finish what their monsters started. After Griffith convinces Ganishka for them to settle things in Windham, he reveals himself as the acting general of the Midland army and Charlotte's betrothed while winning the other countries' loyalties after being ordained by the Pontiff of the Holy See. Upon returning to Windham, Ganishka enters the Man-Made Behelit used to create the Daka and sacrifices all his forces in Windham's walls to transcend into a being equal to the God Hand despite Daiba's protest. Laban and Foss organize an evacuation for all citizens from the city before dawn breaks and Ganishka destorys it while emerging in his gigantic form. While the Neo Band of the Hawk deal with Ganishka's sires, the Apostle members revealing their true nature to their human allies, Griffith reaches Ganishka and takes advantage of a slash from the Skull Knight's Sword of Actuation to kill the rogue Apostle while causing a World Transformation and the creation of his kingdom: Falconia. This event is sensed by Guts, Casca, and Schierke while they and their group are in the middle of the sea. Category:Berserk World